


Something to Come Home To

by Wolfling21



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Qrow is a good bro, Qrow is a great uncle, Taiyang is trying to pick up the pieces, the girls are still little, they're a sweet little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfling21/pseuds/Wolfling21
Summary: Only a few short years after Summer's death, Taiyang still has his bad days.  On one such day, Qrow takes it upon himself to make sure Tai has something good to come home to.  The girls help & Ruby's semblance gets away from her but it all turns out okay in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've written so much angst & sadness lately that I think we all need something cute.
> 
> All misspellings are intentionally cuz it's little Ruby!
> 
> The picture at the end is:  
> http://pm1.narvii.com/6038/c69fb126d7eec1223465b899117018ca1d211940_hq.jpg
> 
> Mona is a Faunus whose skin is the same color black as & shares the same orange markings as a Monarch Butterfly.

Qrow leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk and yawned.

He really did hate teaching... but apparently a lot of the students loved his unconventional approach to combat classes.

“Excuse me? Mr. Branwen?”

He raised an eyebrow slowly at the voice... his students knew better than to call him Mister.

Standing just inside the door to his classroom was a young woman with black and orange skin.

“Can I help you?” he asked.

“I'm sorry to bother you. But I'm worried about Professor Xiao Long.” she said.

At the mention of Tai, he remembered who the young woman was... his TA.

Mona was a mixed breed faunus: one parent was a cat faunus and the other was a snake faunus. And because of her parent being two different types of faunus: their daughter had been born with ink black skin that was only broken by beautiful and intricate orange designs.

“Sorry... was half asleep. What's wrong with Taiyang?” he asked, getting up.

“I think he's having a bad day. He spaced out in the middle of a lecture this morning. And now, at lunch, he's just sitting there... staring off into space.” Mona admitted.

Qrow sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Summer had been dead roughly three years and while Tai seemed to be doing okay sometimes, others... not so much.

“I'll go check on him. Is he in the cafeteria?” Qrow asked.

“No... he's in his classroom.” she said.

He nodded and said, “Go get something to eat Mona. And thanks.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“Tai?” Qrow called quietly as he walked into his brother in law's classroom.

Tai was sitting at his desk, face buried in his hands. 

“Tai Tai?” he called, trying the nickname he knew the other man hated.

“Don't call me that.” Tai groaned.

“It got a response out of you though. Mona told me you're having a bad day.” Qrow whispered, sitting on the edge of the desk.

Tai nodded slowly and leaned forward to rest his head on Qrow's knee. “I miss Summer.” he whispered.

“I do too. Every single day.” Qrow reassured him as he patted the blonde's hair.

While Tai had ended up having two beautiful daughters, one with Raven and the other with Summer, Qrow had loved Summer while they were in Beacon.

But his semblance and his upbringing made his extremely cautious of becoming too close to anyone... including the tiny woman in a white cloak who had stolen his heart.

Summer's death had brought him and Tai closer than ever... after they both accepted and began to deal with the lose.

Qrow glanced at his scroll and asked, “Do you wanna head home? The girls should be getting out of school soon. If you leave now, you can make it home before they do.”

“No... if I go home now... I won't be there for the girls. I'll be lost in my head.” Tai told him.

“Fair enough. Then now about I go home to surprise the girls? You take the rest of the day to get yourself together. I'm sure Mona will be willing to help out where she can. I bet we can even have dinner ready for you when you get home.” Qrow told him.

Tai looked up at him, face tear streaked and eyes red, before whispering, “Thanks Qrow.”

Qrow patted his hair again before getting up. “Make sure you eat something for lunch.” he told him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby shouted before she disappeared in a flurry of rose petals to reappear at his feet.

“Hey kiddo.” he chuckled, crouching down to pat her head gently.

Ruby giggled and asked, “When will I be as big as you?” 

“When you're older. But first, you have to drink lots of milk.” he smirked.

She giggled again and raced towards the house, trailing petals behind her.

“Hi Uncle Qrow.” Yang chirped when he walked in.

“Hey firecracker. Where's Miss Gwen?” he asked as he bent down to adjust one of her ribbons.

“Making peanut and jelly sandmiches.” Ruby told him.

Qrow smiled and gently corrected, “Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Not sandmiches.” 

“Taiyang said it the same way when he was a little boy.” Gwen told him, coming out of the kitchen with a large plate of sandwiches.

Gwen was an old friend of Tai's family who babysat him as a child when his parents had been out on missions. Her husband had been one of the first Huntsmen to graduate from Beacon, which she was very proud of. 

Over the years, when Tai, Qrow, Raven and Summer had been attending Beacon, she had become a sort of surrogate mother to them all.

“I don't doubt that Gwen.” Qrow smiled, kissing her cheek gently before stepping into the kitchen.

“When is Taiyang coming home?” she asked after leaving the sandwiches with the girls.

“Later. We came to the agreement that I would come home and be with the girls while he worked. He said that if he came home, he wouldn't be here for the girls... mentally at least. He's not having a great day.” he admitted.

“It's sweet of you to look after the girls.” Gwen told him.

He smiled sadly and whispered, “Raven was my sister. And I loved Summer. So of course I would take care of their daughters. Especially when Ruby is the tiny mirror image of...”

There was a crash then the sound of crying.

Qrow rushed back into the living to see the armchair overturned and Ruby crying on the floor. Yang was standing to the side, blinking in surprise.

“Yang? What happened?” Gwen asked.

“She got up to get the remote then she was gone. Then the chair fell back and Ruby was behind it.” Yang told her.

Qrow picked Ruby up and whispered, “It's okay petals. Show Uncle Qrow where it hurts.”

Ruby obediently pointed to her knees, both of which were scraped but not bleeding.

Qrow smiled before gently setting Ruby down on the couch beside her sister and said, “You two stay right here. I'm gonna go find a couple of bandaids.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tai felt two tiny bodies hit him as he walked into the house, still in a slight daze.

“Daddy?” 

He blinked, looking down at his daughters before he smiled and said, “Hey girls. I'm sorry... Daddy was thinking about Mommy.”

Yang and Ruby looked at each other before they both hugged his legs tightly. 

“Uncle Qrow made dinner.” Yang told him.

“And I got booboos on my knees.” Ruby added.

“How did you get booboos?” Tai asked, picking her up.

“Her semblance got away from her. Near as me and Gwen could tell, she got up to grab the remote from the arm chair, her speed took over then she overturned the armchair when she rushed it. And we guess she scraped her knees when she skidded to a stop.” Qrow called from the kitchen.

“Did Gwen make it home okay?” Tai asked.

“We walked her home. Then we walked to the store because Uncle Qrow said we didn't have any chocolate chips.” Yang piped up.

“And we needed to buy a picthure frame.” Ruby added.

“Picture. Why did we need chocolate chips? And a picture frame?” Tai asked, kissing Ruby's cheek as he corrected her.

“For cookies! And a suprwise!” Ruby squealed happily.

Yang tugged gently on Tai's shirt and he glanced down at the picture she was holding.

Ruby was laughing in Qrow's arms while Yang smiled happily from where she was leaning against his back. The girls were both dressed in the clothes that Tai had put them in that morning for school so he knew it was a brand new picture.

“Uncle Qrow said it might make you feel better.” Yang told him.

Tai took the picture from her and whispered, “Yeah.. it does. Thank you.”

Qrow smirked and opened the oven... to have a little bit of smoke billow up at him. “I think the cookies are done.” he sighed, pulling a pan of very burnt cookies out to set on the stove.

Tai chuckled and said, “We can try to make more. After dinner.” 

“Stupid semblance.” Qrow muttered, shutting the oven with his foot.

“Hey... it's not a total lose. You helped me get through the day, took care of the girls, made sure that dinner was ready and had a nice surprise waiting for me when I got home. I'd call that a good day.” Tai admitted, moving to stand beside him.

Qrow picked Yang before hugging Tai and whispering, “Yeah I guess I would too.”


End file.
